Homecoming
by flyppi
Summary: Ya había pasado más de un año que a Flippy lo habían reclutado, La primavera había llegado y hacía más de un año que él se había marchado para honrar a su país. Flaky sabía que él había pasado por cosas horribles y que no volvería a ser el mismo de antes, pero eso no importaba, ella lo apoyaría y estaría siempre a su lado porque lo amaba...


Muy buenas noches, espero que la historia corta sea de su agrado, la verdad estaba recostada mirando , en la seccion de caricaturas, hacia mucho que ya habia visto los fanarts de happy tree friends y los que mas abundaban eran los de Flaky y Flippy, siempre me gusto Flippy, por ello es mi seudónimo aqui, solo que con una ligera variación.

Me inspiraron mucho las siguientes canciones:

Alicia Keys - If i ain't got you

Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway

* * *

 _Algunas personas viven por la fortuna, por el poder, por cosas materiales, personas que lo quieren todo, incluso el mundo en una bandeja de plata…_

 _Sé que no soy la única_

 _Que pasa el tiempo esperando, buscando noche y día…_

 _Algunas personas lo quieren todo  
Pero yo no quiero nada si no eres tú _

Ya había pasado más de un año que a Flippy lo habían reclutado, las primeras semanas no habían sido tan mortificantes pues aún se encontraba en el país completando su entrenamiento. Después de cuatro meses él le escribió; que la hora había llegado, lo enviarían a territorio enemigo.

Flaky no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse, ni siquiera por escrito, sin embargo las últimas palabras de su soldado habían sido claras, él regresaría a ella…

Durante ese tiempo estaba al pendiente de todo lo que decían en las noticias e implorando que los mensajeros no tocaran a su puerta para dar malas noticias. Ese tipo de situaciones en las que habían enfrentamientos masivos entre países le eran indiferentes, pero el hecho de que un ser amado estuviera involucrado lo cambiaba todo.

Familia y amigos trataban de apoyarla pues aunque ella no lo dijera sabían que lloraba por noches enteras, reconocían que era fuerte pues a pesar de la situación ella mantenía una actitud positiva.

En un principio, había dejado de frecuentar a sus amigos por consiguiente dejo de arreglarse y asearse con frecuencia, no vio la realidad hasta que un día, cansada de la apatía se levantó y se metió a bañar; al empezar a vestirse se dio cuenta que su ropa ya no le quedaba, había tocado fondo al ni siquiera recordar su última comida.

Algunas personas ajenas a su situación le decían que dejara que todo fluyera, que él no regresaría, creyendo que Flippy le había abandonado por que ya no la quería. Y eso era lo más doloroso pues la gente ignoraba la realidad y solo opinaban porque tenían boca.

Claro que ella no iba a estar divulgando a toda su vida, así que procuraba hacer caso omiso ante aquellos comentarios tontos.

La primavera había llegado y hacía más de un año que él se había marchado para honrar a su país… _¿a quién carajo le importaba el honor?, ¿Qué tan bueno podía ser arriesgar la vida y felicidad propia por los intereses de otros?..._

Esas preguntas llegaban a su cabeza mientras permanecía sentada en el césped del parque central. A pesar de que se había resignado y Splendid había insistido en invitarla a salir ella se reusaba; aún tenía esperanzas en que él regresaría para no volverse a separar de ella nunca más…

En el cielo no había nubes que cubrieran los rayos cálidos del sol, el césped estaba más verde que de costumbre y el viento mecía suavemente el follaje de los árboles frondosos.

Había escuchado que muchos habían vuelto de la guerra, pero de eso ya hacía tiempo, no había señales de que Flippy siguiera con vida pero tampoco aseguraban que hubiera muerto, era estar en limbo, perdida sin saber la verdad…

Se levantó y se sacudió el trasero lista para irse de vuelta a casa, al voltear hacia el gran árbol que tenía detrás sus lágrimas salieron al ver parado junto a el a su soldado con una expresión un tanto melancólica.

Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió, abalanzándose sobre de él, él le abrazo fuertemente de la cintura y ella llevo sus brazos al cuello masculino, no eran necesarias las palabras, Flaky sabía que él había pasado por cosas horribles y que no volvería a ser el mismo de antes, siempre pasaba eso con todos los que se iban a la guerra y regresaban con traumas provocados por ella.

Eso no importaba, ella lo apoyaría y estaría siempre a su lado porque lo amaba y Flippy se lo había demostrado al volver a ella…

* * *

Es una historia algo dramática, pero no pude evitar pensarla y escribirla, me hizo reflexionar sobre algunas cuestiones... sin mas debo decirles que se me puso la piel chinita al ponerme en el lugar de un soldado


End file.
